<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting Together by maberg04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144650">Fighting Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maberg04/pseuds/maberg04'>maberg04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Suicide Attempt, Apocalypse, Character Death (Kinda), Drugs, F/M, Happy Ending?, I CAN'T SPELL APOCALPYSE, Luther gets better, Luther likes plain donuts, Luther's a jerk, Suicidal Thoughts, The siblings fight (mostly Luther and Diego), Trauma, vanya centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maberg04/pseuds/maberg04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite spending her whole life being called normal, Vanya knew herself to be anything but.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So basically, Vanya's pills don't work as well as they should</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idek why I did this lmao <br/>I got inspired so here we are</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can't spell apocalypse so<br/>Sorry</p>
<p>Also this is Vanya-centric Idk why I just felt like it OK???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite spending her whole life being called normal, Vanya knew herself to be anything but.</p>
<p>She knew she didn’t have powers from an early age. That wasn’t strange. Well, maybe a little, considering she was one of the Umbrella kids. But, see, she always <em>felt</em> like she had powers. Sometimes she’d get really angry, and something in the room would shatter. But she knew she didn’t have powers. She didn’t have powers. Right? She was just ordinary number 7. It was strange, thinking she had something she didn’t, but she couldn’t quite let it go.</p>
<p>Eventually, she decided to talk to someone about it. That someone had happened to be Reginald because her siblings weren’t allowed to talk to her. Or at least that’s what they told themselves. She had a little suspicion they didn’t want to talk to her. Except for Ben, but Ben was.. he wasn’t around anymore. And then there was Five, but he’d run away from their shared existence about a year ago. She liked the others, really, but Luther was always busy with Allison. And Klaus was somewhere getting high 85% of the time. She’d talk to Diego, but he was almost always practicing so he could be better than Luther. So here she was. In the office. His office.</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>He didn’t look up.</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that, number 7.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>He waved his hand around dismissively.</p>
<p>“What do you want, 7?”</p>
<p>She cringed at the number name.</p>
<p>“I think I have powe–”</p>
<p>He slammed his hand down on the table, to which she flinched.</p>
<p>“You do NOT, I repeat, NOT, have powers! You are nothing, 7.”</p>
<p>She could feel tears well up in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re not special, 7. That’s just how it is.”</p>
<p>“But–”</p>
<p>“No buts! Get out!”</p>
<p>She sighed, exiting the room. She knew there was something up.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Vanya started to wonder what exactly her pills were for. Every time she asked, she was met with, “Anxiety.” But she never remembered having bad anxiety. She couldn’t say she didn’t have it, because she was quite certain she did, what with the attacks and everything. But that meant that they weren’t working.</p>
<p>She wondered if she should even continue taking them.</p>
<p>She fished around the cabinet, deciding if Grace let her take the pills they couldn’t be so bad. Her hands found the bottle but it was empty. Huh. She could have sworn there were some left, but then again, they did seem to be disappearing quicker lately.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to wonder where they had gone, Klaus ambled past her, giggling about some nonsense to no one.</p>
<p>He spotted her and gave her a wink, continuing on his way.</p>
<p>Well. Yeah, that made sense. They <em>were</em> anxiety meds. What did she honestly expect? She shook her head, laughing.</p>
<p>So, it was decided for her, she wouldn’t take them. She headed off to bed herself, curling up under the covers and drifting away.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>There was nothing but dark, grey soundproof walls around her. She glanced up to see Allison hovering above her, whispering into her ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I heard a rumor..”</em>
</p>
<p>She hesitated. Glanced at Reginald.</p>
<p>“Do it, number 3.”</p>
<p><em>“I heard a rumor,”</em> she continued.</p>
<p><em>“You think you’re just ordinary,”</em> she finished.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>She woke up, gasping.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”</p>
<p>That. That couldn’t be right. But if it was, what did it mean? Had Allison really rumored her? She knew there wasn’t really anything you could do if Reginald gave you an order, but it still hurt. She was confused. So, did that mean that she really did have powers? But why wouldn’t he have just trained her and let her go on missions like the others? She didn’t realize she was spiralling until the light in her room shattered into thousands of little pieces.</p>
<p>Right. Just breathe.</p>
<p>Breathe.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>What had they done to her?</p>
<p>What had she done to deserve this?</p>
<p>She screamed, her hands clawing her face. She could hear rain pattering against her window. She focussed on the rain, nothing but the rain, until it was all she could hear. But it got louder, louder, until it was no longer pleasant. She could hear screaming and things breaking in the distance, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>She couldn’t bring herself to care about anything but the rain, the loud rain, invading her senses. Someone grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the house. That was the last thing she remembered before everything faded to black.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Vanya? Vanya, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Vanya. Not number 7.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes a smidge, looking around for the owner of the voice.</p>
<p>And there was Allison, standing above her, all sweet words and concern.</p>
<p>She glared and backed up. She knew she shouldn’t be mad at <em>her,</em> but she couldn’t help it. It was partly her fault.</p>
<p>“Vanya?”</p>
<p>“Get away from me!” she screamed back. “This is your fault! Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Allison just looked confused.</p>
<p>“What? What’s my fault?”</p>
<p>“You rumored me, don’t you remember?”</p>
<p>Allison paused.</p>
<p>“I–I didn’t know, I swear!”</p>
<p>“Allison, can I just.. can I have some time to process?”</p>
<p>She hesitated. “Well, see, under normal circumstances, yes, you could, but um.”</p>
<p>She gestured around her.</p>
<p>Vanya glanced around. Everything was now just rubble and fire. Even the Academy.</p>
<p>“What the–?”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After Allison explained what had happened–the explosions, the fire, and then dragging her out of the house–Vanya understood more what she was capable of.</p>
<p>“So where are the others?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We all just ran. I’m not even sure if they..”</p>
<p>She froze at that thought.</p>
<p>“Nevermind, I’m sure they’re fine.”</p>
<p>Vanya really hoped so.</p>
<p>“What do we do now?”</p>
<p>“I’m not exactly sure.”</p>
<p>They sat, thinking, for a few minutes before Allison’s face lit up.</p>
<p>“Griddy’s!”</p>
<p>“Alli, however good a jelly donut sounds right now, I don’t think that’s going to help us.”</p>
<p>Allison rolled her eyes, “No, silly, we always said we’d meet there if we all got separated, like, on missions or something.”</p>
<p>“Well then let’s go!”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>So there they were, Griddy’s Doughnuts. Which was somehow intact. Vanya looked around for her brothers. She spotted Luther and Diego fighting at the counter, probably over something silly, like which flavor was better, and Klaus was leaning against the doors, smoking something. He was presumably the lookout, like usual. He grinned when he saw them.</p>
<p>“Heey! Where have you been?”</p>
<p>Vanya rolled her eyes, “The Academy.”</p>
<p>“Well, good thing you’re here now. These two,” he paused to point to Luther and Diego, “Are driving me crazy.” He stubbed out his cigarette and headed inside, the two sisters in tow.</p>
<p>As they got closer, she found she was right.</p>
<p>“No! Chocolate is 200x better than your disgusting plain, Luther!”</p>
<p>“No way, plain is awesome!”</p>
<p>Klaus coughed. “HELLO? I brought our sisters!”</p>
<p>They stopped fighting and Luther turned to Vanya with an awful expression on his face. Without warning, he lunged, hands around her throat, yelling, “How could you destroy the Academy! The Academy is our LIFE, Vanya, our LIFE!”</p>
<p>Everything happened so fast. First, Diego threw one of his knives at Luther, lodging it deep into his arm. Then, Klaus was prying his arms off, only to be thrown across the room, landing with a disgusting <em>crack.</em> After which Allison spoke up, “I heard a rumor that you put Vanya down.”</p>
<p>He put her down, and she continued. “I heard a rumor you punched yourself in the face.”</p>
<p>He punched himself in the face.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Everything was silent after they ordered their donuts. Luther, of course, got his disgusting plain. Vanya got her jelly donut. Diego got his chocolate. Allison just got a strawberry-frosted donut with sprinkles. She smiled to think that if Five were here, he’d just get his grown-up coffee.</p>
<p>After eating for a minute, she spoke up.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to, you know, destroy the Academy..”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Van.” That was Allison.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the Academy was shit anyway.” That was Diego.</p>
<p>“What? No, it wasn’t!” That, there, that was Luther.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was, dude. I for one didn’t like sitting in a tank filled with water for hours on end until I passed out just to see how long I could last.”</p>
<p>Luther just stared.</p>
<p>“I didn’t particularly like having to throw knives at real people while I was still getting the hang of it,” he continued.</p>
<p>“So, yeah, whatever, the Academy can burn, I don’t care,” he finished.</p>
<p>He was twirling a knife around in his hand casually.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Diego’s right. I didn’t like rumoring people, especially Vanya, without their consent, you know?”</p>
<p>Vanya grimaced at that.</p>
<p>“Maybe the Academy wasn’t so great,” Luther mumbled, still munching on his plain donut.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>10 minutes had passed without much speaking from Luther. He was finally coming to his senses.</p>
<p>No, it wasn’t right of their dad to force them to go on dumb missions. No, it wasn’t right for them to get blamed for Ben’s death. No, it wasn’t right, none of this was right. He felt like he was seeing clearly for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Now that I think about it, we’re just kids. We don’t need to be risking our lives,” Luther said.</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” Allison smiled.</p>
<p>At that, Diego frowned. “Wait a minute.”</p>
<p>Luther stared, “What?”</p>
<p>“Where the fuck is Klaus?”</p>
<p>They all looked around, and, nothing.</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s probably just getting high.”</p>
<p>Allison nodded. “Yeah. But I still think he should be included in this.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go look for him,” Diego mumbled, standing and walking out of the diner.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>They casually conversed for about 20 minutes. Most of it was Luther ranting about how insane it was that he could ever have thought the Academy was a good place. They were still waiting on Diego. Things got boring pretty quickly. There wasn’t much they could do to dance around the topic until he got back. Just as they were about to give up, Diego walked through the doors, the bell ringing, carrying Klaus limp in his arms. He shrugged, sitting back down in the booth and placing him between himself and Luther.</p>
<p>“We can start now.”</p>
<p>Luther rolled his eyes, “Finally.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>So they talked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I had powers, well I felt it, but I wasn’t sure.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean you felt them?” Luther questioned.</p>
<p>“I mean, like, it was <em>there.</em> I would make objects shatter when I was really angry..”</p>
<p>Diego thought for a minute, “Why are you suddenly able to use your powers?”</p>
<p>Klaus stirred a bit. He looked pale. Like a ghost.</p>
<p>“I think it was the pills,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Your anxiety meds?” Allison asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, those. I stopped taking them like a week ago.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, I went to take them and they were gone. The bottle was empty.”</p>
<p>They stared, confused, for a minute. Klaus looked sick.</p>
<p>“What?” Allison asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they were gone.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>At this moment, Klaus leaned over Diego and threw up all over the floor.</p>
<p>“Ew, disgusting!” Diego grumbled.</p>
<p>“Blech!” was his only reply.</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead, honestly,” Diego sighed. “You scared me,” he added.</p>
<p>“I was,” Klaus laughed.</p>
<p>“Are you high?” Luther interrupted.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Uh. Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“I’m not high!” he frowned. “I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sure.” Luther rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I saw dad,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“You what?!” Diego screeched.</p>
<p>“Dad’s dead.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Stop being so dramatic, Klaus. We have more important things to talk about.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Fineee.”</p>
<p>“So, Vanya, you were saying?”</p>
<p>Vanya shook her head, “Yeah, yeah, like I said, I have no idea where my pills went.”</p>
<p>Klaus looked anywhere but her.</p>
<p>“Klaus?”</p>
<p>“May have been my fault?” he said sheepishly.</p>
<p>She could practically hear Ben’s “May have been?” when he hissed in the other direction.</p>
<p>“Okay yeah it was my fault.”</p>
<p>Diego laughed, “Of course it was your fault.”</p>
<p>“Well there’s that, then.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted something!”</p>
<p>“Klaus those weren’t yours!”</p>
<p>“Guys, can we focus on what we’re going to do now?” Vanya asked, causing the two to stop and stare.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I vote we stay at like a motel.”</p>
<p>“What that’s so stupid, Klaus!” Luther.</p>
<p>“Well, look, I’d say get an apartment but we can’t legally do that because we’re under 18. And the people in the motels don’t care.”</p>
<p>“And how would you know?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say I had a lot of <em>fun</em> nights there.”</p>
<p>“Ew, ew, ew.”</p>
<p>“Gross, dude.”</p>
<p>“Well I guess that could work.”</p>
<p>“No, what about the money?” Diego chimed in.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, I have money to get us by a little,” Klaus added.</p>
<p>“Where–”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to know,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>So they got two rooms at the motel. One for the girls, one for the boys. Mostly because of Luther and Allison. They just lived there for a while. This was home.</p>
<p>Klaus somehow managed to keep up with the money, and at his request, nobody asked how he got it.</p>
<p>While Klaus was out doing whatever he did for money, Luther, Diego, and Allison trained Vanya. She felt like she was getting the hang of her powers. Kind of. She’d still wake up in the middle of the night and shatter the lights a lot, but it was better with her family with her.</p>
<p>She felt.</p>
<p>Included.</p>
<p>She felt some normality.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Of course, things couldn’t stay perfect. No. The more Vanya got her powers under control, the more she felt something was wrong. Sometimes she could barely handle it. She’d cause so much pain and disaster on bad nights. But it wasn’t even just her anymore. The others were struggling, too, and she could see it. They all missed their old lives, if just a little bit, when she was ignorant and they had an actual house. Nothing had been released about their dad’s will, so they all just assumed Klaus had been on LSD or something.</p>
<p>Her powers were getting stronger as the months went on. Too strong. It felt like every time she used them, something would go to shit. It used to just be lights shattering, but one night she destroyed the entirety of her and Allison’s room. It cost a lot to fix but Klaus said it was okay.</p>
<p>Some days she felt as if it weren’t her controlling her powers, but the other way around.</p>
<p>She was losing it.</p>
<p>She’d black out sometimes only to wake up in the middle of nowhere, similar to Klaus and his drugs, but there would be destruction in her path, and one of her siblings would be there, usually covered in blood, and calming her down.</p>
<p>She felt like she was slipping away. She knew she couldn’t go on like this.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>One day, Vanya decided she wouldn’t burden her siblings anymore. So while Allison was in the shower, she flew up to the top of the building and stood there. She could do this. This was the right thing to do. No more burdening her siblings. No more destruction. Just as she was about to jump, a weird blue portal ripped open in the sky, startling her, and out popped Five, who crumpled to the ground.</p>
<p>He looked so little. They had all thought him gone, dead, and yet here he was: Five, still 13.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Vanya had taken Five down to the boys’ room and set him in Klaus’s bed. She told the others, who came and crowded around little Five. Except Klaus, who was still working. Hours later, he woke up. He glanced around, stood, and promptly walked out of the room, only to be stopped by Diego. “Where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>“Away.” Five said, irritatedly.</p>
<p>“What is your problem, man?”</p>
<p>“The apocalpyse. It’s coming.”</p>
<p>“What? Apocalpyse? When?”</p>
<p>“3 days. Where’s Klaus? We need everyone here.”</p>
<p>“He’s working.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know. He should be back soon.”</p>
<p>At that, Klaus stumbled into the room.</p>
<p>“Hii, guyss–” he froze as he spotted Five.</p>
<p>“Is that Five or did that mofo give me drugs?”</p>
<p>“It’s me, dumbass, it’s Five.”</p>
<p>“Five?” he smiled, tears in his eyes, as he enveloped the boy in a hug.</p>
<p>“This is sweet, but we don’t have the time.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, apocalpyse is in 3 days.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Do you know what causes the apocalpyse?” Vanya asked.</p>
<p>“No, all I have is this eye,” he held up a glass eye.</p>
<p>“Ew, what the hell is that?” Klaus grimaced.</p>
<p>“Dude, it’s a glass eye. Get over it.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m guessing we cause it, because we’re us,” Vanya stated.</p>
<p>“Likely.”</p>
<p>“So, what are we even supposed to do, Five?” Diego asked, playing with one of his knives like it were a toy.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I’m going to try to figure out who this belongs to, and you all can try to find clues. Like, if anyone’s having trouble with their powers. I don’t know, I have to go now, good luck,” he said, blipping away.</p>
<p>“Well, great.” Vanya sighed.</p>
<p>She knew it was probably her fault. After all, her powers were way out of her control.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go around town,” she mumbled, walking out of the room, leaving her siblings to figure things out.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was nice and sunny out. A good day for an apocalypse. She went over some possibilites in her head. She could kill everyone, she could destroy the planet. Suddenly she was crying, and there was a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>She looked up to an unfamiliar face.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Me? My name is Leonard Peabody.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The man, whose name she now knew was Leonard, took her back to his house, where they stayed for a little bit. He calmed her down. He was rather nice.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, old friend” he had replied.</p>
<p>And she had wondered what he had meant.</p>
<p>“Old friend?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t you remember me? Honorary Number 8?”</p>
<p>She vaguely remembered a little boy wanting to join in on her siblings’ missions.</p>
<p>“That was you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, silly.”</p>
<p>She almost said, “I thought his name was Harold,” but decided against it. She didn’t want to be rude. Instead she just hummed in response.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Five called everyone to meet that night. He said that the possible owner of the eye, and the cause of the apocalypse, was someone named “Harold Jenkins.”</p>
<p>Her heart stopped.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” she asked.</p>
<p>“First, math, second, Commission.”</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>“I think I know him.”</p>
<p>“Harold?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, remember? He was that kid who wanted to join the Umbrella Academy but didn’t have powers.”</p>
<p>“OH! Honorary Number 8?” Klaus smiled.</p>
<p>He then processed the information. “Wait. No, come on, it can’t be him.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“He was such a cute little kid!”</p>
<p>“So were we,” Diego interjected.</p>
<p>Klaus cringed. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“So you know him?” Luther asked, trying to move things along.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I do.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Allison did research on Harold Jenkins and found out that, yes, he actually was the honorary number 8. He had killed his father with a hammer one night and was sentenced to jail time. She was scared that Vanya knew someone like that.</p>
<p>Vanya kept talking to Leonard, and more and more she realized that it couldn’t actually be him. He was too sweet. He did yell sometimes, but it wasn’t serial-killer-esque.</p>
<p>He accepted her. And it was nice.</p>
<p>She told her siblings it wasn’t him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Vanya had told Leonard about her powers, and he was all-in training her and helping her figure them out more. She had mentioned once or twice she didn’t think she wanted to continue, but he dismissed it. That made her a little uncomfortable, but she convinced herself it was for the best.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Here they were, only hours away from the apocalypse. Vanya was being trained by Leonard, thinking it was something that could only help her.</p>
<p>She felt like she was losing control completely. She wanted to stop.</p>
<p>He didn’t let her stop.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t she stop?</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Eventually, everything turned black and Vanya was no more. It had finally happened. She had lost it completely.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>There she was, playing her violin, the music swirling about the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next thing she knew, she was being locked up in some secret basement just for her. But it was lonely. She was alone. Always alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was screaming but nobody was there. Nobody could hear her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody would hear her for the weeks, months she spent down there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She cried alone.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>She could hear someone in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vanya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vanya..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vanya, can you hear me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then it stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next thing she knew, she was playing with an orchestra of destruction. There was blood, so much blood, and fire.</p>
<p>Her siblings were in the air, held up by pure white energy.</p>
<p>She saw what she was doing and stopped, redirecting her energy elsewhere, cascading upwards.</p>
<p>What had she done?</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>They dropped to the floor and stared at her with a mixture of emotions, mainly shock.</p>
<p>They all crowded around her, and she asked, “What.. what happened?”</p>
<p>“You did,” Five responded.</p>
<p>“I.. I did this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re okay now,” Diego sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“No. The moon. The moon!” Klaus shouted.</p>
<p>He clutched the dog tags around his neck, and she stared at them. When had he gotten those? She did remember a time he had disappeared for a few days and come back dishevelled and crying. But they hadn’t asked. Because he wanted to be alone.</p>
<p>They all looked up to where the moon should be.</p>
<p>It was in pieces, freefalling to the Earth.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t okay, after all?</p>
<p>She really had destroyed everything.</p>
<p>Before anyone could process, there was Ben, glowing blue, releasing one of The Horrors in his stomach. And there it was, all long tentacles whipping back and forth, fending off the pieces of the moon. They hadn’t really known how strong those demons were, but here he was, in death, saving them all.</p>
<p>About 10 minutes later, he faded.</p>
<p>Even in death, Ben had been the one to save all of them.</p>
<p>It was… somehow fitting.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After almost killing everyone in existence, Vanya started going to therapy. It helped, a lot. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t her siblings. Their father’s will had been released, and they had gotten a large sum of his money. And the house. So they moved back in. Although it was difficult to be living there again, it was better than the motel, so they stayed.</p>
<p>Vanya got into an orchestra, moving her way up to first chair. Diego became a police officer under a false last name. Luther became an astronout because he’s him. Five was growing up, having an actual childhood that wasn’t just the apocalypse. Allison became a famous actor, but not based off of rumors. She earned her fame. Ben had left. He had moved on. Klaus was really upset. But he knew it would be wrong to keep him here against his wishes. So he spent a lot of time grieving over Ben.</p>
<p>Overall, it was difficult to keep going. But they managed. Because they had survived through so much together. And that’s how they would do it now: together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DID YOU LIKE IT LMAO<br/>/shrugs/</p>
<p>Y'all I have Grammarly but it sucks that's my excuse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>